Because of You
by ForeverMe19
Summary: Fang- a name that lives in every Bloodclan cat's memory. The former clan cat's story is one of hurt and bullying, at least for him. Read of the Bloodclan leader and what led to the bloody battle between them and Thunderclan. Emberclan Challenge


Oaknose slipped through Thunderclan territory, heading toward the border with Twolegplace. When he arrived, he looked back, making sure no one was following, then jumped over the fence and ran down the side of the thunderpath. He kept running until he arrived at an ally, then pushed his way through a small hole in the side of an abandoned Twoleg nest. A brown cat with a white underbelly turned, her yellow eyes sparkling, her collar standing out as it was studded with teeth.

"Oaknose!" she purred, running over to him. She touched noses with him. Oaknose smiled, and licked her cheek, "How are you and Black?" The she-cat's tail lashed, "I barely managed to escape discovery again. Black wanted to explore." Oaknose twined his tail with hers, "Don't worry Vanilla. It won't be long until the kits are born and Black will have someone to play with." Vanilla smiled, looking down at her belly, which was very round.

"Oaknose!" the pair turned to see Black running over. The kit was a silver tabby tom with a white underbelly, darker grey paws, a grey and black striped tail, and ice blue eyes. He had been adopted after Vanilla had witnessed his mother's death when the loner had accidentally crossed paths with the Bloodclan leader Howl and his son Nelson. Nelson had been eager to prove himself.

"Hello Black," Oaknose purred, licking the tom's forehead. Black shook his head, but smiled, "Have you come to stay?" Oaknose's heart hurt; every time he visited, Black would ask the same question. After all, he was acting as father to the kit.

"I'm not staying Black. I have to go back to Thunderclan in the mor-"

"Oaknose!" he turned quickly, eyes scared. Vanilla had walked over to her nest, and was now crying out in pain, "Oaknose, the kits are coming!" Oaknose ran over to his mate, grabbing a stick, "Here, bite on this if it hurts." Vanilla nodded, her face screwed up in pain. She yowled again as another wave of pain surged over her.

"Vanilla!" Black buried his little nose in her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll help you." But of course, all the kit could do was sit beside her. Oaknose felt helpless; he was no medicine cat, and Vanilla seemed like she was in a lot of pain.

"The first one is coming, come on Vanilla," he said as calmly as possible. He imitated what he had seen Tansyflower do back at camp, and he pointed at the newborn white tom with his tail.

"Black, lick its fur the wrong way. Come on Vanilla," Oaknose directed. Black nodded, and began licking the kit, though it wasn't much bigger than him. Vanilla clenched her teeth, though her actions seemed to be getting weaker, "Oaknose..." She seemed to be losing some blood. Oaknose hoped that wasn't a problem, but he had no idea.

"You're doing great my beautiful," he murmured, licking her ear. "Just a little bit longer. The second kit, a brown tom with lighter patches, was soon born, and Oaknose licked its fur the wrong way before putting them both at Vanilla's stomach. "

Oaknose," she whispered, "Are our kits alright?"

"They're great," he purred. "Would you like to name them?" Vanilla had a small smile on her face as she touched each with her tail, "How about Snow and Fang?" Oaknose nodded, grooming his mate's fur as Vanilla slowly fell closed her eyes. Black purred, and curled up beside his new brothers. He looked down at her, and felt worried. He couldn't be here for his family all the time, but Thunderclan wouldn't accept his mate for she was a Bloodclan cat, even if she had changed. He was also worried that Vanilla wouldn't be able to care for them; she seemed so exhausted with just Black to care for, and she had lost some blood. He curled up, his tail laid protectively over her, and slowly fell asleep.

"Oaknose!" Oaknose woke suddenly, his eyes meeting Black's, who had been shaking him. "Oaknose, I can't wake Vanilla!" Oaknose looked down at his mate. Her eyes were empty, and her pelt was cold against his. A pool of blood was around her and had stained his fur.

"Vanilla!" he cried, pressing himself against her. "No! Please my beautiful, No!" Vanilla didn't respond, and Oaknose yowled in grief. Black started crying, shaking Vanilla, "Wake up!" Oaknose wrapped his tail around the tom, pulling him toward him, "She's gone Black. She's gone." Oaknose felt his heart break. It was his fault; he hadn't realized that she had been losing so much blood. Black cried into his red-brown pelt, and Oaknose had no words of comfort for him.

Suddenly, he heard a small cry. He turned to see Fang awake, pawing around. Oaknose quickly picked up his kit by the scruff, and Fang calmed down. He also grabbed Snow, who was still asleep. He tried to think of what to do when the idea occurred to him, "Black, we're going to take you and your brothers to Thunderclan." Black didn't protest, just a little yelp of fright escaped him. Oaknose picked up both Snow and Fang in his jaws, and led Black through Twolegplace, finding a gap in the fence where he could wiggle through, for he couldn't jump over it.

"Now listen to me," Oaknose began as they neared Thunderclan camp. "When we get there, you don't know me. I found your mother dying, she told me your names and to take care of you, and then I took you back to camp. Understand?" Black nodded; he hadn't said a word since they had left. Oaknose put down Snow and Fang, who were crying out in hunger, so they could rest. He sighed, licking his sons, trying to calm them down. Soon, Oaknose entered camp with Black at his side.

"Oaknose!" Bloomwood, his sister, and her mate Tigerfur ran over to him. "Kits! Where did you find them?" Oaknose put Snow and Fang down, "I found them and their mother while going out for an early hunt. The mother had been gravely injured somehow and was dying. She told me to take care of them." Bloomwood nodded, picking up Black, who looked dead on his paws. He yelped, about to call out, but Oaknose shook his head. Black seemed to remember when Oaknose had told him and went silent again. Tigerfur picked up Snow, Oaknose picked up Fang, and they followed Bloomwood to the nursery.

"Bloomwood, are those kits?" Otterwhisker, gasped when she saw them. The other queen, Hawkfur, looked over, curious. She had just moved into the nursery with her first litter, and helped Otterwhisker with whatever she needed. Bloomwood nodded at Oaknose, who repeated his story. Snow let out a wail, and Otterwhisker's eyes softened. She looked down at her one sleeping kit, "I'm sure Fawnkit won't mind sharing." Bloomwood smiled and put Black down beside the queen, and the kit began suckling. Oaknose and Tigerfur put the other two beside her, and they did the same.

"Their mother told me their names," Oaknose said, touching each with his tail. "Black, Snow, and Fang."

"Blackkit, Snowkit, and Fangkit," Otterwhisker murmured, looking down at the the three toms, her gaze soft. Oaknose felt his throat tighten; she would be a good mother. He looked down at his sons, and left with Bloomwood. They would grow up with no father, not knowing that he would be watching them forever, even if from a distance.

"Oh Vanilla," Oaknose whispered, gazing up at the clear, sunny blue sky, "I miss you so much."

* * *

><p>*3 moons later- Fangkit's POV<p>

"Fangkit! Fangkit!" Fangkit looked over in the direction of the call. Snowkit, Blackkit, and Fawnkit were sitting by the apprentices' den. He ran over, "What?"

"Ratpaw said he'd teach us the hunter's crouch!" Snowkit said. Blackkit and Fawnkit nodded, and Fangkit purred. He talked with his littermates and Fawnkit until he saw the brown apprentice enter camp with Oaknose, his mentor.

"Ratpaw!" Fangkit ran over with the others right behind him.

"What do you want?" Ratpaw snarled, surprising the kits. Blackkit and Snowkit took a step back, Fawnkit squeaked, but Fangkit walked up to him.

"Will you teach us the hunter's crouch now?" he asked, hopeful. Ratpaw snorted, "I'm not teaching a couple of kittypets anything." Blackkit growled, Snowkit's jaw dropped, and Fangkit blinked.

"They're not kittypets," Fawnkit whispered.

"We're not kittypets!" Fangkit said angrily. Ratpaw shrugged and walked away. Fangkit growled again, turning to Snowkit and Blackkit, "We're not kittypets."

"Are we?" Snowkit said quietly, looking down at his paws. Blackkit nodded, "When Oaknose found us, our mother was dying. For all we know, we are kittypets." Fangkit shook his head, "No, we're Thunderclan cats." Fawnkit nodded fiercely, pressing her pelt to Snowkit's. Snowkit grinned, and nodded. Fangkit looked over at Ratpaw, who was smirking.

"I'd love to wipe that expression off his mousebrained face," he thought angrily, digging his long claws into the ground. "I'll prove my words one day."

* * *

><p>*6 moons later<p>

"Keep up Fangpaw!" Fangpaw hurried after his mentor Tigerfur. He growled into his neck fur, "Can I never do anything right?" Snowpaw had Ryestripe as his mentor, a senior mentor who had also been Otterwhisker's mentor. Blackpaw had Sedgeflight, Otterwhisker's sister. Fawnpaw, their adoptive sister, had Tansyflower, the medicine cat.

"Why would Sandstar give me Tigerfur anyway?" Fangpaw thought bitterly. "All he cares about is Bloomwood and their dumb kits." Bloomwood had recently joined Hawkfur in the nursery. There were no kits in the clan at the moment; Tigerfur constantly reminded him of that. He finally caught up with Tigerfur, nearly crashing into the tom.

"Watch where you are going!" Tigerfur snapped. Fangpaw sighed, and nodded; his mentor was in one of his moods.

"Let's hunt," Tigerfur said, flicking his tail. "Come back here when you've caught two mice and a thrush." Fangpaw nodded again and stalked off, keeping an ear out for any prey while opening his mouth to taste the air. He caught his two mice quickly, but he couldn't find a thrush.

"Tigerfur won't be happy," he thought desperately. Suddenly, he heard a chirp behind him. Fangpaw turned quietly, and there was his thrush. He began to creep forward, keeping his tail still and ears down. He was almost in pouncing distance.

"Hey Fangpaw!" The thrush flew off, calling out an alarm. Fangpaw turned, growling in the cat's face, "What was that for?!" Ratpaw smirked, "Oh, sorry kittypet. I didn't realize that was a hunting crouch. You looked like a lopsided badger." Ratpaw's brother Marshpaw sat nearby, and laughed. Fangpaw felt angry and embarrassed, "It took forever to find that thrush!"

"What's going on?" Tigerfur had arrived. Ratpaw turned to the warrior, an innocent look on his face, "Tigerfur, Marshpaw and I were out hunting, and Fangpaw got in the way. He scared off a thrush." Marshpaw nodded, glaring at Fangpaw, "Yea, and it took forever to find it. Now we have to start all over." Fangpaw's jaw dropped, then he bared his teeth, "You foxdu-"

"Fangpaw!" Tigerfur silenced him. "You should be ashamed. I taught you better than this. Now go get your prey; we're going back to camp." Fangpaw growled, glaring at Ratpaw and Marshpaw before stalking off to get his mice. His anger melted to hurt, and he fought tears, "I'm no kittypet. I'm a strong cat. I'll prove it one day."

* * *

><p>*4 moons later<p>

"Snowtalon, take Fangpelt, Rainstorm, Dapplepaw, and Rattail on a hunting patrol," Smokecloud, the deputy, ordered. Snowtalon and Fangpelt got up from where they were sitting next to Blackbreeze and Fawnflight. They had been made warriors a moon ago, and Fangpelt felt like he was finally the warrior he had always known he could be. Rattail and Marshstorm were still mousebrains though. He followed Snowtalon and the rest of the patrol until they reached Treecutplace.

"We'll split up," Snowtalon said. "Fangpelt and I will go this way and Rainstorm, Dapplepaw, and Rattail will go the other way." Rainstorm nodded, beckoning his apprentice. Rattail smirked at Fangpelt, hitting him with his shoulder as he passed, "Good hunting kittypet." Fangpelt growled, arching his back. Snowtalon put his tail on his brother's back, "Let it go." Fangpelt calmed himself, still annoyed, "I've had enough of his insults." Snowtalon sighed, "Sometimes you just have to ignore them."

"Easy for you to say," Fangpelt spat. "They targeted me more than you or Blackbreeze! You don't know what I've had to deal with!" Snowtalon flinched, his yellow eyes hurt, "Maybe I wasn't bullied like you, but that gives you no right to be angry at me." Fangpelt growled, walking away, "I'm going to hunt." He could feel Snowtalon's gaze following him; he ignored the spark of hurt in his heart, and stalked a mouse, perhaps killing it a bit violently. He heard a snap behind him, but didn't flinch.

"Snowtalon, if you want to talk to me, just tell me," he growled, turning around. A fox stared down at him, letting out an angry bark.

"Foxdung!" Fangpelt thought, and got in a battle crouch. "I'm a excellent fighter, but there's no way I can beat a fox on my own!" The fox growled, and ran forward, snapping its jaws. Fangpelt leaped, landing on its back, digging his claws into the red-orange fur. The fox barked, turned and grabbing him in its thorn-sharp. Fangpelt tried to claw its face, but the fox began shaking him, then let go. Fangpelt hit the ground roughly on his face, and got up on shaky legs, spitting out blood. He turned, growling, but the fox pushed him down with a single paw, its claws digging into his back.

"Get off my son!" The fox's weight disappeared. Fangpelt looked up to see a red-brown cat slicing the fox's nose, then clawing at its side. The fox barked, swiping at the tom. The tom looked furious, ignoring the wounds he had already had received. After another blow to its muzzle, the fox barked and ran in the direction of Twolegplace, the opposite direction the other cats of Fangpelt's patrol had gone. Fangpelt ran over to the tom, who had collapsed, "Oaknose?!"

Oaknose looked up at him, managing a smile despite the wound in his neck bleeding freely, "Fangpelt, my son. Are you alright?" He nodded, trying to stop the bleeding from Oaknose's wounds. Oaknose shook his head, touching his nose to Fangpelt's paw, "Don't bother. Listen to me before I leave you." Fangpelt started to protest, but Oaknose's intent gaze silenced him.

Oaknose coughed, and began speaking, "Your mother was a Bloodclan cat. We knew the clan would not accept our relationship, despite her being reformed. She had been helping cats who were being terrorized by finding homes for them. Blackbreeze was one of those cats. Vanilla took him in after his mother was killed."

"Blackbreeze isn't my brother?" Fangpelt interrupted. Oaknose shook his head, "No, he was only a few days old when we found him. He is like my son though. Vanilla died soon after kitting you and Snowtalon, and I had to bring you here, protecting my new family. I didn't want you to suffer for my decision, so I let you go. I always tried to connect to you, but you avoided me for some reason."

"Rattail was never kind to me. I thought you were the same," Fangpelt said quickly, still trying to stop the blood coming from his father's wounds. Oaknose coughed again, and stared up at his son, "My beautiful is coming for me. Goodbye my son." Oaknose went still, his eyes glazing over, his small smile frozen on his face. Fangpelt stepped away from the tom, staring at him. He couldn't move, breathe. His father, so much information, he couldn't comprehend it.

"Oaknose!" Fangpelt spun around to see Rattail, staring at his old mentor's body. He switched his gaze to Fangpelt, his eyes cold, "You killed him!" Fangpelt shook his head multiple times, backing away. Rattail stalked up to him, face-to-face, "His blood is on your paws! I knew you were no good. Murderer!"

"I didn't!" Fangpelt protested, but Rattail slashed at him.

"Leave you murderer!" he yowled. "Leave, and don't ever come back!" Fangpelt backed away, then turned and ran, no idea where he was going. He pushed his way through a Twoleg border, and ran beside a Thunderpath, finally collapsing in an abandoned one leading to a nest. It was dark, despite it being sunhigh. He thought of his father's still body, jumped up, and yowled to the sky. He could hear himself; he sounded like his ancestors of Lionclan, his cry full of rage. He stared down at his paws, breathing hard. He heard the clicks of claws against the ground, and unsheathed his own, turning and growling. A golden tom not that smaller than him was standing there, flanked by a dark grey she-cat and a black she-cat with white flecks. All were wearing collars with the teeth of dogs and cats.

"Hello my friend," the tom said, stepping forward. "I am Ripper. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Fangpelt," Fangpelt replied, not sheathing his claws. "You're Bloodclan cats." Ripper nodded, "And you are a clan cat. May I also ask why you are here?" Fangpelt hesitated; his mother had been Bloodclan. It was about time he found out who Vanilla was.

"I'm here looking for my mother," he said. "Her name was Vanilla." Ripper rushed forward, pinning Fangpelt down before he could react.

"My sister was found dead more than a season cycle ago," he growled, putting his face right next Fangpelt's. "She had no wounds, but blood was all around her."

"My father told me she died kitting my brother and I," Fangpelt choked out, looking down at the claw pressed against his throat. Ripper stared at him for a moment, then slowly took his paw away. Fangpelt coughed, standing.

"Where is your brother?" Ripper asked.

"In Thunderclan," Fangpelt growled, "where I just left."

"Why?" Ripper asked slyly.

"I was accused of killing my father," Fangpelt replied, meeting the Bloodclan cat's eyes.

"Really?" Ripper grinned. "You must want revenge, just like me. I want to avenge my sister." Fangpelt went silent, a glare on his face.

"I see I am right," Ripper said, turning. "Follow me." The two she-cats flanked Fangpelt as he followed Ripper through a maze of thunderpaths and Twoleg nests. After squeezing through a fence then into an abandoned fence, Ripper turned and glared at Fangpelt's guards.

"Midnight, Nightmare, leave us!" he growled. The two she-cats backed away, then turned and ran. Fangpelt watched them leave. Ripper had ignored them the whole time, and focused on him. That made Fangpelt smile; no one had never paid attention to him.

"Now," Ripper said, walking toward him, "First of all, you clearly are no longer a clan cat." Fangpelt nodded. Ripper grinned, "Time to make a plan _Fang_?" Fang grinned, his eyes darkening. Already, ideas were filling his brain, and he saw his revenge; soon, all of Thunderclan would regret bullying and ignoring him.

* * *

><p>*1 quarter moon later<p>

Snowtalon sat outside the warriors den, the young warrior Dapplespots sitting close beside him. Hawkfur's daughter was now his mate, and he loved her very much, but ever since Fangpelt's disappearance and supposed murder of Oaknose, he felt he had been rather distant. Everything at camp though was very calm. Softpaw and Greenpaw, a she-cat and tom, were sharing a mouse. Dapplespots's and Rattail's apprentices were Bloomwood and Tigerfur's kits and the oldest apprentices. Sedgeflight was sitting outside the nursery, watching Harekit, Sootkit, and Heronkit play-fight with Goosekit at her side. The kits were a week old now and had started to come out of the nursery a lot more often. Rainstorm walked in with Marshstorm and Ryestripe, all holding prey. The three toms stopped their playing and ran to their father. Rainstorm purred, greeting them warmly. Blackbreeze was talking with Fawnflight, now the full medicine cat since Tansyflower had died of old age. Sandstar had also joined Starclan, and Smokestar was shaping to be a fantastic leader.

"Are you alright?" Dapplespots interrupted Snowtalon's thoughts. Snowtalon looked at her, "Sorry. Just thinking. I'm fine."

"Good," she purred, licking his cheek. Snowtalon smiled, closing his eyes. As much as he grieved for Fangpelt, he was happy. Suddenly, a yowl came from outside filled the camp, but them was cut short.

"Heavyfur!" Dapplespots cried. Her brother had been guarding the camp. The golden tom was tossed into camp, his throat slit.

"No!" Hawkfur and Brackenstripe ran to their son.

"Thunderclan, be ready!" Smokestar yowled from Highrock. Tigerfur, the deputy, growled, getting into a battle position beside Softpaw and Greenpaw. The two elders Sparkglow and Acornpelt looked up from outside the elders' den. All of the warriors copied Tigerfur, watching the entrance. Snowtalon stood closer to Dapplespots, who was freely crying. A tom walked into camp, and a collective gasp went throughout the clan.

"Fangpelt?!" Blackbreeze called, stepping forward. Fangpelt grinned, but it didn't really look like Fangpelt. His fur was messy, and he wore a collar with teeth.

"I've come home," he growled. "Brought a few guests with me. Hope you don't mind. Bloodclan, attack!" Cats with collars flooded into the camp, rushing at the Thunderclan warriors. Snowtalon tried to step in front of Dapplespots, but was tackled by a sandy brown tom. Dapplespots cried for him, but was soon clawing at a brown she-cat. The whole clan was fighting at the invading cats, but Fang sought someone out in particular. He saw Tangle attacking the cat, and pushed the red tabby aside.

"He's mine," he growled. The she-cat dipped her head and ran off to find another opponent. Fang grinned, and the tom growled at him, though his eyes were wide with fear.

"I thought I told you never to come back," Rattail said as bravely as possible. Fang grinned wider, "Fangpelt didn't come back. I am Fang, co-leader of Bloodclan, and it's time for you to see what you've made me!" Fang pounced, digging his sharpened claws in Rattail's back. Rattail yowled, trying to shake him off, "Please, let me go! Fangpelt!"

"You never showed me mercy, so I won't show you any!" Fang growled, and was about to grab the warrior's neck when he was attacked.

"Leave him alone!" It was Snowtalon.

"Where's Lion?" Fang growled in his brother's face. "I thought he was going to take care of you!"

"Fangpelt, stop this!" Snowtalon said, his grip like stone. "Call off these cats!"

"Never!" Fang spit. "And my name is Fang!" Snowtalon's eyes were sad, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you destroy Thunderclan." Fang's eyes widened as Snowtalon bit his throat.

"Fang!" the brown she-cat who was fighting Dapplespots cried out, reaching out to him. Dapplespots took advantage of her distraction and swiped at her muzzle. Fang's eyes were dark as he glared at Snowtalon, "I'll be back. You can't stop me."

"No, you won't," Snowtalon whispered, looking away as his brother's eyes closed and his body went still.

"Fang is dead!" a golden tom yowled. "Bloodclan, retreat!" Cats with collars all immediately stopped fighting, dealing their last blows before running out of the camp. Rattail looked around the camp, in shock. Every cat was injured; some warriors were lying still, already gone to Starclan. As Fawnflight ran over to treat his wounds, he thought he heard a whisper, a voice he knew now all too well.

"This is all because of you..."

**Author's Note: Wow, I haven't posted for a long time! Sorry! I hope I've made it up with this story. This is a character for one of my good friends Emily, who isn't on FFN but really is a good writer. Anyway, I hoped you liked this story. Please review! See ya!**


End file.
